


Same Damn Thing  Over and Over

by Siberianskys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autumn, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Pre-Season/Series 01, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: Prompts: Salt & Burn, Yesterday was Tuesday but today's Tuesday too, I hope your apple pie is freakin' worth it!, I'm going to take care of you. Because that's my job right? Looking out for my pain-in-the-ass baby brother.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 5
Collections: Allbingo





	Same Damn Thing  Over and Over

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Allbingo Fall Festival Challenge.

Sam followed Dean through the cemetery on orders from their dad. He was supposed to be studying for the SATs, but instead he was once again going on a salt and burn cake run with his big brother. He knew Dean could do this on his own, probably in his sleep. What a waste of his time, Sam thought. Even with being forced to hunt with his family, he was still a straight A student. It just wasn't fair. If he wasn't careful he was going to lose his chance at college. He just wished Dean understood. He knew his dad was never going to.

That's all he needed, Sam thought as he started to dig--snowflakes. Just perfect, an early winter. 

"Bitch," Dean asked, "what is your problem?"

"Like you care," Sam said. 

Dean rubbed the bridge of his nose before he continued to dig, hoping that they'd hit the coffin sooner rather than later. All he wanted was to get out of this bone yard, pick-up something from the diner for their dinner and get back to the hotel. He just couldn't face another bowl of cold cereal this week. Sammy was lucky that Dean considered it his mission in life to take care of his sorry ass, because it would have been easy to deprive him of a piece of apple pie. 

"SATs," Sam said, after Dean remained silent for way too long.

"How the hell did you get money for the SATs?" Dean asked. 

"I've been doing odds and ends for my history teacher after school," Sam said. "You won't tell?" 

"You're my baby brother," Dean said, "I've always got your back."


End file.
